Sakfla
by Dancing to the waves
Summary: Sakuno is a Sakfla, a special slave, that escaped the Slave academy and is currently trying to find her brother. But people will try to take her back to the academy. Luckily, she have help from other people who had also escaped the academy...
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Let's start from the beginning. I am Ryuzaki Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sumire's granddaughter. I am a sakfla, a slave who is bond to whoever owns me. This is a story. A story to everybody out there who never see or hear us before. Please let this tale reach Onii-san.

**Chapter 1: The event that starts everything**

"Moshi moshi Obaa-san, what is the matter?"

"Ah… Sakuno, are you free? Today there is a tennis tournament that I want to go and I thought of inviting you. Do you want to come? Be at the Kakikusa station by 11 am."

"Ok Obaa-san. Ja matane."

Sakuno snapped her phone shut and look down coldly to her right. She was standing inside a dark alley with a few of crates and trashes scattered around. Among the rubbish were twenty men in black suit. There was blood everywhere. Some were groaning about the pain while some were lying still. Like a corpse. She glared at them for a moment before crushing her phone with one hand and dropping the pieces down on the closest man. With that she left, her two brown braids flapping to the wind.

Sakuno is sitting at a relatively empty train cartridge on the Sabura circle line. At a station, two stops away from her destination, four high-schoolers and a young boy got on the train. The four highschoolers stood in front of Sakuno while the boy sat opposite of her. Sakuno ignored them as she wonders whether the men in the alley have received treatment or not. She had not notice that one high-schooler were swinging his racket until his loud drawling voice startled her out of her daydream. She noticed that the other three were sitting on her left and right. She had no escape.

"Baaaka, do you know how to do a top spin? To do that, you must hold your racket vertically with a Western grip. A western grip is when you hold the racket like you are shaking hand." He demonstrated the move while his friends complimented him, calling him the "ace of his tennis team" and "you are amazing". The racket came closer to Sakuno each time he swung it. She shut her eyes and waited for the racket to contact her face.

"Nee. Could you keep quiet?"

A strong clear voice rang out. The high-schoolers went silent. Sakuno hesitantly open eyes and stared at the person who said that. The boy looked about the same age as her. He was wearing a red jersey with pink sporting pattern with black short. His white cap with the emblem R over his greenish-black hair was put low so that she could not see his eye. She could see that he was a tennis player by his bag at his right side. The high-schooler and the boy stared at each other. A tremor shook the train which caused the highschooler to drop his racket. The racket hit the floor with a clack. The high school student composed himself and boasted,

"Hmph! Can you believe that a grade-schooler just told me off!" he bent down to pick up his racket when the boy said "Bingo! That is the correct grip for the Western grip."

He stopped his movement when the boy explained,

"A Western grip is when you grip the racket like you are picking it up from the ground. The grip which you are talking about is the Eastern grip."

He smirked and said,

"Hey don't worry. There are a lot of people who made the same mistake."

"Oi get back here!" The high-schooler shouted at him as he walked out of the train. He clicked his tongue as his friend walked out of the train laughing

"Sasabe, that is so uncool!" The train's signal for the door closing started to ring and they run out cursing. Sakuno was so stunned by the boy's bravery that she forgotten that she have arrived at her stop. She gasped and hurried out before the door closes.

Sakuno checked her watch as she stood in front of the pillar outside of the entrance. 11. 15 Am. She angrily muttered,

"Mou, Obaa-san is so late even though she is the one who call me out." She pouted and remained like that until she felt somebody standing in front of her and asking, "Nee, do you know where the Kakikusa Tennis Garden is?"

Sakuno looked up and notice that the exact same person who saved her on the train earlier was looking at her indifferently.

"Ah. The boy earlier!"

She exclaimed and pointed her finger at the boy's face. He looked a bit taken back and Sakuno redrew her hand and apologized,

"Gomennasai. I am also going to the same place as you. Are you going to watch the tennis tournament? This is my first time watching one." The boy looked troubled as he asked,

"So where is it?" Sakuno gasped as she realized that she was blabbering away for nothing. She replied,

"If you take the south exit and go straight, you can find it."

"The south exit, right? Sankyu." He replied and walked off to the south exit. Sakuno turned back to look at the boy when she noticed his name on the bag.

Ryoma.E

"Ryoma…His name is Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno thought.

20 minutes later, Sakuno was squatting down beside the pillar and sighing when she heard an "Ooooiiii! Sakuno!" She looked around and noticed her grandma walking toward her, smiling.

"O-Obaa-san! You are 30 minutes late!" Sakuno pouted while Ryuzaki Sumire smiled broadly and answered,

"Ah… gomen gomen nee Sakuno. Let's go!" Sumire turned and walked away while Sakuno was still pouting. Sakuno noticed something.

"The south exit is in the other direction."

Sumire turned around surprised and pointed at another exit.

"What are you talking about? The Kakikusa tennis garden is out the north exit. Now why are you still standing there for? Let's go." Sumire turned back and continued walking. Sakuno stood there digesting the information. _The…north…exit._ Sakuno looked at the opposite exit and gasped,

"What to do?! I give him the wrong direction!"

At the Kakikusa Tennis Garden, Sakuno looked left and right, hoping to find a certain someone. Sumire noticed and asked,

"Oiya oiya. Are you looking for your boyfriend?" Sakuno turned and question,

"Nee Obaa-san, if you are late for a tennis match, what will happen?"

"You would get a default."

"Default?"

"It means disqualified."

Sakuno looked shocked and exclaimed,

"Oh no! I will look around a bit." Sakuno run off in another direction.

"What an odd girl. Be careful!" Sumire shouted after her and smiled. She was glad that her

granddaughter was acting like a normal schoolgirl.

Sakuno ran around searching the area until she noticed Ryoma. He was lying on the grass with his cap down.

"U-unn..." Ryoma looked up. Sakuno looked down worried at him and asked,

"Did you make it on time? The match?" Ryoma looked down and replied,

"5 minutes late. Disqualified."

Sakuno suddenly felt ashamed and bowed,

"I am so sorry!" She looked up and said, "It is my entire fault."

Ryoma sat up and stared at Sakuno,

"Atari. Is there anybody else?" Sakuno thought for a moment. She clapped her hand when an idea struck her. She lean her hands to one side and asked excitedly,

"Are you thirsty?" Ryoma looked at her dumbstruck.

A couple of grape flavor Ponta rolled out from a vending machine. Ryoma took both cans and handed one to Sakuno, who was looking down. Sakuno received the drink with gratitude and muttered shyly,

"I am sorry. I do not have any changes." They sat down on a bench in front of the vending machine and drank their beverage. Sakuno tried to start a conversation.

"Uh… Thank you for saving me back then." Ryoma stopped his drink at his lips and turned to look at Sakuno.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What are you saying? If you have not stopped the high-schooler, I would be hit by the racket on the train." _Then that person would be sent to hell by my hand._ Sakuno rubbed the rim of her Ponta while she thought. She blushed at what she said out loud.

"You were on the same train?" Ryoma said. Sakuno stopped her action and looked at him surprised. Ryoma got the impression and questioned,

"Where were you sitting?"

"Right opposite from you."

"Hm…" Ryoma tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sakuno stared at his hair. At the place, she had never seen a green that darkly coloured or his gold eyes. _Well, it is not like they have the time or patience to show me._

"It's nothing. They were noisy so I just shut them up." Sakuno was brought back to reality by Ryoma's words. Ryoma sipped his Ponta while Sakuno pouted. Just then, a can of sport drink flew between her and Ryoma. Sakuno gasped and they both looked at the can while a voice sound behind them.

"Sorry for making so much noise," both of them turned to find the high-schoolers walking toward them. One of the high-schoolers, Sasabe, wore a tennis outfit while the girl and boys around him wore their school uniform. Sakuno recognize the uniform as Sakigami high school. She knew that they were a good school in the Kantou area but the school is well-known for its violence. Sasabe was the one who have spoken. Ryoma was looking at Sasabe indifferently.

"Hey, it was the same kid from earlier." One of the boys who have brown hair that parted at the middle of his forehead.

"Ah ha, looks like he lost his match and is returning home with his tail between his legs," said one of the high-schoolers with navy-blue hair pulled back to form a ponytail. Sasabe, encouraged by their words, use his racket to lift up the brim of Ryoma's white cap so that he can look at Ryoma's eyes directly.

"I am from the 16-under tournament and one of the players aiming for the championship. I dare you to tell me to shut up again!" Sasabe said menacing with one eyebrow cocked downward. He removed his racket and noticed that Ryoma was not affected by this. His eyes looked irritating to him that he asked/shouted at him,

"What's up with that look?" Sasabe put on a much more fierce face. No reaction from Ryoma. Sasabe, beginning to became more frustrated, shouted at Ryoma,

"It is a hundred years too early for a brat like you to teach me tennis. You insolent brat!"

With that, Sasabe finally snapped and swung his racket toward Ryoma's face. Sakuno scream and covered her eyes with her hands. When she did not hear the expected sound of bone being hit, she looked through her fingers. Sasabe's racket was stopped in front of Ryoma's face by a few millimeters. His face looked calm. Sakuno looked at the scene and sigh in relief. Sasabe clicked his tongue.

"Oi, let's go," said the blue hair guy (let's call him Aoihage). Sasabe closed his eyes and turned around. However, Sakuno was angry so she got up to "accidently" spill some juice on to him. Sasabe stopped and glared at her.

"Oi little girl! What am I supposed to do? Unlike the brat there, I have another match to play. Now how I'm supposed to play now that my clothes are all sticky?"

Sasabe spitted out. The girl whispered something to Sasabe and Sasabe smiled and nodded his head. Sakuno noticed that the stain on Sasabe's clothing was disappearing. Sakuno glance at the girl, who was smiling knowing at her.

Ryoma, who had not said anything, picked up the can that Sasabe threw earlier and said,

"Nee. Do you remember the grip?" Sasabe looked up shocked and uttered,

"Nani?"

Ryoma threw the can into the trash bin and turned around. He touched the brim of the cap with a cocky look. He smirked and proclaimed,

"If not, I will teach you tennis."

Sasabe said "Teme," while looking shocked. Sakuno stared at wonder at the proclamation of Ryoma. She never saw anybody her age who directly challenge people like that. A wind blew around them.

At a practice court, Aoihage, Bakahi (the brown-hair guy), Minami (the girl) was sitting at the bench at Sasabe's side of the court. Aoihage asked,

"Sasabe, is it ok? You still have matches remaining in the tournament."

"It's ok. It will be a good warm-up for me later on." Sasabe answered while bouncing the ball.

"Once you made up your mind, there's no changing it," the three of them chuckle together. Sasabe stopped bouncing and looked to see whether Ryoma had finished preparation.

"Ne… Maybe we should stop this," Sakuno said worriedly while Ryoma tied up his shoelaces.

"I came all the way to play tennis. It's idiotic to go back without playing anything," Ryoma finished tying his shoelace. He took off his jersey. He handed it to Sakuno.

"Hold it for me," Sakuno took it and held it tightly._ It's warm._ Sakuno thought.

The match started. "1 set of match. Sasabe is to serve."

Sasabe gripped the ball and asked,

"There's no umpire. We will self-judge. Is that ok?"

"Anything is fine," Ryoma replied curtly. He shifted his weight on one foot to another. Sasabe saw that and asked cheekily,

"No worry. I will give you a handicap. Here, under-hand serve!" Sasabe hit a light ball over to Ryoma's court. Ryoma observes the ball and got irritated.

"Play seriously!" He hit a fast ball right next to Sasabe's foot. The high-schoolers, plus Sakuno, stared in shock at what they saw.

"Love-15," Bakahi keep count. Sasabe turned to him and tried to hide his shock and embarrassment by saying,

"Hmph, it's just a fluke."

"I don't expect you to be here," Sakuno turned to find her grandma standing behind her.

"Obaa-san!"

"That's a nice return," Sumire said with a smile.

"This is not the time to be appreciative. We have to stop this match. One thing leads to another and now he is playing with a high-schooler," Sakuno said with exasperation.

"What are you saying? Didn't you see his last return? This is where the fun start," the game started in a different mood after Ryoma showed that return.

"Oi Sasabe, maybe you should really start playing seriously," Aoihage said.

"Shut up! Anybody can score a return ace with an under-hand serve!" Sasabe shouted back.

"That's right. Anybody can make any kind of excuse to hide their pathetic self," Ryoma said with his eyes fixed on rearranging his racket.

Sasabe flushed and served hard. Sakuno knew by the speed of the ball that it was very hard but Ryoma returned it with ease. They battle back and forth. Ryoma scored steadily, despite him being smaller than Sasabe. Ryoma won the first game with straight points.

"Sugoi… He can play in par with a high-school student," Sakuno said in awe.

"This isn't all that he can do." Sumire said with a smile.

"Eh! Obaa-san, could it be that you know him?!" Sakuno exclaimed. Sumire looked at her granddaughter and replied,

"Of course I know him. He is the 'Tennis no ouji-sama'," Sakuno repeated the nickname and stared at Ryoma. She had a feeling that she had heard that somewhere before. Sumire, looking at Sakuno's reaction, explained,

"Echizen Ryoma. 12 years old. Before he came to Japan, he was living in America. He won four Junior Tournament Championship trophies in less than a year."

"Four Championship trophies in less than a year?!" Sakuno exclaimed in shock.

"Yup. He is the son of one of my old student. We interacted before he came to Japan. He was still unknown here but he said that he was going to appear in a tournament here. Seeing that he was strong, I requested that he goes to 14-under instead of 12-under. However, Ryoma boasted that if he were to play, he might as well play in 16-under group. He really hates to lose." Sumire finished explaining. _No wonder there was a commotion about a 12 year old joining the 16-under just now. That was Ryoma-kun._ Sakuno thought.

They went back to watch the game. Ryoma had scored another game while they were talking. However, Sasabe discovered that the only difference between them is their height. He ran to the net and volleyed everything over. Ryoma started losing points after that. Sakuno notice that Minami had disappeared. Sakuno looked around for her. Sumire noticed this and put a hand on Sakuno. Sakuno knew this and stayed where she was, hoping that nothing happen.

Just then, Ryoma found a way to overcome the height barrier. He lobbed the ball high over Sasabe's head. He successfully pulled ahead.

Just then, when Ryoma had scored another point, Sasabe said "Out!" Ryoma turned around.

"Too bad, it was just a few inches away," Sasabe did the motion of it while his foot wiped away any evidence that the ball was in.

"No fair. The ball is obviously in!" Sakuno argued.

"No use. This is self-judge. You can't overturn the decision," Sumire explained. Sakuno notice that Sasabe was acting weird. His eyes were red. She knew that something is happening but she could not take action until the guy was defeated.

Ryoma thought for a while before serving. They rallied until Ryoma's return hit the net, creating a lob. Sasabe took the chance, smashing the ball onto the court. Ryoma waited until the ball was nearer to him. Sasabe grinned evilly, thinking that he had won. Ryoma bend his knees a bit more and hit a lob over Sasabe's head.

"Baka, as long as I'm judging those balls will always be out," Sasabe said while looking at the ball. Ryoma was still in the position after he hit the ball. The ball had a weird spin to it. It landed at Sasabe's baseline and spun there. Sasabe, Aoihage, Bakahi stared in astonishment at the ball as it stopped spinning and stayed at the baseline.

"He did it! Ryoma add a slice spin to the ball to make it stay at the baseline," Sumire said in awe. Sakuno could not believe that could happen. Ryoma smirked and asked cockily,

"Ne. Is that ball in?" Sasabe glared at him fiercely. Ryoma won stealthily as Sasabe could no longer play foul. They reached match point, 4-3 in Ryoma's favour. They rallied until Ryoma hit a winning lob. Sasabe could not reach it and cursed. He noticed a sudden flare of anger when he looked at Ryoma. He gripped the racket tighter, muttering, "Take this."

Ryoma looked up at Sasabe's muttering. Sasabe threw the racket at Ryoma with all his might and shouted, "You irritating brat!"

The racket hit Ryoma's face and in-between his eyes. The racket fell beside Ryoma. Ryoma's cap fell off his head and landed near Sakuno. The Ryuzaki duo looked at shock at what Sasabe had just done. Ryoma got back up and held onto his wound. Sasabe looked at the scene and grunted.

"Sorry. My racket suddenly flew from my hand," Sasabe bent over the net and picked up his racket. He put it against his shoulder and looked at Ryoma haughtily. Drops of blood dripped down between Ryoma's fingers. Sakuno, noticing this, ran quickly toward Ryoma. She held Ryoma's shoulders and asked worriedly,

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?!" Feeling for her handkerchief, she passed it to Ryoma. Ryoma pushed both the handkerchief and Sakuno away and uttered,

"Don't enter the court." Sakuno was shocked at what Ryoma said. He was injured and yet he asked her to leave the court! Sakuno tried to stand her ground.

"Ryoma-kun, you are injured…" Ryoma pretend not to hear her and stood up. He picked up the cap that Sakuno brought over when she ran early and adjusted it. Sasabe could not see his eyes when Ryoma said menacingly,

"Your grip is too weak," Ryoma looked up with his bloodied face and said clearly, "Mada Mada Dane!" Sakuno understood from the meaning from his word that he had not given up. She marveled at his strong will. The game resume, with Ryoma's serve. He grasped the ball and bounced it. One time…Two times…Three times… Sasabe chuckled easily to himself as he thought, _Acting all tough on the outside and all scared inside._ Ryoma continued bouncing and held it up. Ryoma served. Sasabe swung his racket back and got ready to hit as the ball hit the ground. The ball however did not go straight but curved up toward Sasabe's face. Sasabe was shocked just as the ball hit the bridge of his nose. He fell sideway. Everybody stared at what was shown before them. Aoihage and Bakahi had lost the will to speak while Sakuno and Sumire stared in wonder. Sasabe got up and stammered,

"W-what's with the b-ball?"

"15-love," Ryoma said while bouncing the ball. Sasabe stood up and got ready to face the serve. Ryoma hit the ball and it once again twisted upward. This time it hit Sasabe's right cheek. Sasabe fell down and look at Ryoma in fear.

"Twist Serve?" Sasabe heard Aoihage saying. Aoihage again repeated the name of the serve.

"Isn't that the Twist Serve? This is the first time I have seen it,"

"No…. This is the first time I have seen a serve with this much of spin." Ryoma ignored what the high-schoolers said and keep check of the score.

30-love. Ryoma tossed the ball and hit Twist Serve again. It hit Sasabe's left cheek. He fell for the third time.

got up shakily and abruptly turned his head when he heard Ryoma bouncing the ball. The world turned black and white around Sasabe. Ryoma held up the ball while glaring at Sasabe. He muttered,

"Go to hell." Sasabe could only watch as Ryoma tossed up the ball and the racket inching closer to the ball. Sasabe cowardly covered his head with his hand and screaming, "St-stop iiiiiiiiitttttttttt!" A soft pong sound was heard. The ball flew up and into Sasabe's court. Ryoma had only tapped the ball over. Ryoma called Sasabe "baka!" mockingly as the ball bounced over Sasabe's head.

"Game set Echizen's win. 6 games to 3." Bakahi announced.

"Sakuno, he did it! Ryoma won," Sumire looked happily at Sakuno only to discover that she was gone. Ryoma's jersey was gone too. Sumire took a while to take in before she heard Sasabe saying, "eh. I am only fooling around. If there is one more set, I would play seriously."

"Oi Sasabe," Sasabe turned to look at Aoihage and Bakahi. They both looked glum.

"Just admitted that you lost," Aoihage said.

"It's ok. To play one more set you know," Ryoma said. Everybody once again startled at Ryoma's suggestion. Ryoma switch form his right to his left hand. Sasabe noticed this and open his mouth in shock.

"Don't you get it? Even if you play a 100 set, you will never beat Echizen Ryoma," Sumire proclaimed.

"What did you say?!" Sasabe shouted at her as Ryoma got ready to serve with his left hand.

"He is a left-hander," Ryoma served a superfast ball toward Sasabe's feet. It got between Sasabe's legs and Ryoma scored an ace. Sasabe was too surprised to stand and he sat down with a thud. His eyes were full of fear as he went off screaming,

"I don't want to play anymore!" He and his friends took off like rabbits. Ryoma got up and walked toward Sumire.

"Good job." Sumire patted Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma looked around for his jersey and noticed that the braid-hair girl was not here.

"Nee. Where is she?"

"Sakuno, is it? Even I don't know where she is," Sumire shrugged her shoulders and heaved a sigh. Sakuno had been disappearing as long as Sumire could remember. This was not the first time she did it beside Sumire. The only odd thing was that she took off with Ryoma's jersey. Just what was she going to do with it?

Meanwhile, Minami was in a deserted café near the tennis ground. She had listened to everything that was happening through a secret microphone in Sasabe's collar. It was a good hiding place for listening in. She could control Sasabe's emotion through the microphone by emitting a series of beeping that irritated with the person's mood. Minami smiled secretly, thinking how wonderful she was. She never noticed that a presence was behind her until it was too late. Suddenly, she was flying through the air until she hit a nearby tree. She winced in pain and looked about, murderously, for the person who did that. Blood trickled down form her face and onto her uniform. The place was surrounded by smoke, too thick for Minami to see through anybody. Something or somebody could be hiding in the smoke. Minami could not take the tension anymore and screamed into the smoke,

"Damn you. You dare to hurt a maiden's face. How could you do that?! You are every women's' enemy!"

"I could do that… because I...," Minami felt something behind her. She turned to find her throat being poked at by a gold dagger. She stared at the person in front of her and gasped in recognition,

"You are the," Minami could say no more as the dagger silted her throat. She collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud. The person stared at her coldly but saying,

"I am a girl," She wiped the dagger clean of blood before slipping it back to its sheath. She went to the nearest phone booth and dialed 911. The phone rang and a receptionist picked up,

"Moshi Moshi, this is the Shingetsuki General Hospital. What can I do for you?"

"Umm… there was a person injured in a café beside the Kakikasu Tennis Garden. Please send an ambulance quickly before she died of blood loss. She was being cut at the throat. Thanks, bye," she hung up leaving the receptionist unclear of what to do. She went to Minami, who was still alive and whispered,

"Do not worry. I do not allow people to die right in front of me. I have called an ambulance so please stay alive till then."

Minami could not believe that such an idiotic person was alive on earth. Usually you let the person you hurt suffered and die yet she dared to call an ambulance. She watched as the person left. The red jacket with pink sporty pattern was the last thing on her mind as she lost conscious.

Sumire and Ryoma had combed every nook and crook of the garden, searching for Sakuno. They came back to the meeting point and revealed what their progress.

"Nee Obaa-san, do you even have an idea where she might be?" Ryoma panted. He was running through the area in hope that Sakuno have his jersey. Sumire glared at Ryoma and shook her head. She had enough of her granddaughter disappearing on the spur of moment. It was annoying, like a well- thought magic trick. She wiped her brow. Just then, they heard a siren of the ambulance blaring through the air. They looked at each other as a horrific thought entered them. _Could _Sakun_o/that girl is hurt?_ They both took a cue from each other and began running toward the sound. Sakuno was walking calmingly back while a couple of afterimages ran past her. She stopped as she recognized her grandma and Ryoma. Quickly, she turned around and began to run after them. Sumire and Ryoma were too focused on the task that they noticed that Sakuno was running alongside with them.

"Nee what is this? Why are you and Obaa-san sprinting toward to? Are you having a race?" Sakuno asked Ryoma, who was running beside her.

"No idea. Just that, an irritating person had just gone-," Ryoma paused whatever he was saying and looked at Sakuno. He suddenly yelled and bumped against Sumire. They both tumbled a few meter before stopping. Sakuno skid to a halt and stared at the mess. Sumire was on top of Ryoma and was rubbing her temple in pain. She got up and grabbed Ryoma by the shirt, asking fiercely,

"What are you doing, Ryoma?"

"The missing person is here now," Ryoma adjusted his cap and pointed at Sakuno, who was beginning to catch on what they were running toward. Sumire dropped Ryoma and ran-hit Sakuno. She wincing in pain as Sumire's hand was smoking.

"You idiot! Don't you know how worried I am when you disappear! Think about the other party before disappearing, you fool!" Sumire said everything in one breath and paused for a breath. Sakuno was kneeing on the pavement, too scared to look up. Ryoma was standing on the sideline, watching the demon (Sumire) torturing the maiden (Sakuno). He got the jersey back and was wearing over his shirt. Sumire finished the lecture and looked at Ryoma, who sweat-dropped at the old lady's demon eyes.

"Ryoma, thank you for helping me find for Sakuno. Everything's fine now so you can leave," Ryoma was a bit scared of the old lady in front of him so he prepared to leave after touching his cap. Sakuno looked up and smiled at Ryoma. He felt himself blush a bit because she looked pretty when she smile. He hurried got away from them before stopping in front of the station. He placed a hand on his face to control himself when he felt something weird. He went to a billboard and looked at his reflection in shock. His wound had closed. Apart from the bloodstain when he wiped away the blood, his face was perfectly smooth. It was like nothing had happen to him. Ryoma stared at his reflection longer and went to the ticketing entrance. He wondered what happen to him.

The cogs of fate are slowly but surely turning…

Thank you for reading my fanfic. I could disclaim everything that Konomi Takeshi-sensei's characters and story, except some characters and scene. They are mine! (Insert evil laughter^^) By the way, I don't know what the names of Sasabe's friends are so I made them up. Please forgive me for any misspellings and things that you guys were not used to. I apologize for the Extreme OOC for some of the characters. Thank you.

~Jellyfish peace out~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School start midst the sakura trees**

4:00 am:

A plane landed onto Narita airport in darkness. Some passengers got off sleepily while others checked whether they were ready to get off. An air stewardess checked to see whether there were any passengers left behind as it was a long trip. She noticed a lone person sitting on the chair, dozing with a magazine on his face. She went up to him and asked,

"Um… Customer, the plane has land on Narita, Japan. Kindly leave the plane and make sure not to leave any belongings behind."

The person woke up and stretched. The air stewardess bushed when she saw his face. He had soft red hair with a yellow highlight on his fringe and sky-blue eyes on his perfect fair face without a single mark on it. He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. Even in that clothing, he look like a model. He scratched his head and yawned. He looked blurry at her and asked,

"Are we in China now?"

3 hours later, in Seishun Gakuen,

"Here is the latest copy of Pro Tennis monthly," a tall lanky man with brown hair, Inoue, said while passing a magazine with a tennis player doing a backhand to Ryuzaki Sumire. They are in Seishun Gakuen staff room.

"You should have just sent it through mail instead of delivery it personally," Sumire took the magazine and started flipping through it. She stopped at a particular page. It was about pro tennis players in the past but only one article caught her attention. It was her ex-student, Echizen Nanjiro. Inoue noticed her pausing and added,

"I am the one who wrote that article."

"Could you write it normally? There are biased everywhere on it," Sumire said while scanning through the work. Inoue banged the table, which caused Sumire to back away, and said excitedly,

"I don't mind! The men's tennis back then was the amazing! I am especially a fan of Nanjiro-san!"

"Echizen…." Sumire mumbled, lost in thought.

"He was once known as 'Samurai form the land of Sakura'. He would through beat his opponents in one stroke. He was charismatics and cool. If he had not retired young, he could have won a Grand Slam," Inoue explained, nodding his head at the same time. Sumire got up and looked out of the window.

"Samurai… Nanjiro… Hm?!" Sumire suddenly stared at the window pane closely. Inoue found this odd and question,

"What's wrong?" Sumire suddenly turned around and stared at Inoue. Inoue flinched but noticed that she was not looking at him but behind him. He turned around and found nobody behind. He asked Sumire,

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw somebody standing behind you. A red with part yellow haired man…." Sumire and Inoue were put in a fix.

Meanwhile, the freshmen were walking into Seishun Gakuen. Today was the Freshmen Orientation. Sakuno had never been through the entrance exam since her grandma was part of the staff here. It was lucky since she had never study or went to school before. She should thank the principal for the arrangement. While she was thinking, a voice called out to her.

"Sakuno, ohayou!" A brown hair girl with two ponytails set high beside her head waved at her. Sakuno smiled at her and greeted her back.

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan,"

"Nee nee did you hear? There is a new student here that is good at tennis. I bet he looked like a gorilla." Osakada Tomoka said with a grin.

"Go-gorilla?!" Sakuno stammered. She wiped a sweat off her face. _He must be scary looking. _Sakuno and Tomoka walked into the school. The pavement was covered in sakura petals. Tomoka looked at Sakuno's bag and blurted out something,

"Sakuno, what's up with you? You are going for tennis lessons?" In Sakuno's bag, there was a tennis racket sticking out. Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. She wanted to find her prince who had saved her and showed her courage. Sakuno did not notice that her prince was sleeping under a sakura tree near her. Ryoma and his stuffs were slowly getting covered in sakura petals.

The bell rang for the dismissal for the freshmen to pack up and do whatever they want to do. Sakuno was dreaming about the boy whom she met several days ago. She was suddenly woken up by him muttering his favourite phrase "Mada Mada Dane." She stretched while she sighed to herself. There was no way that the boy would be here in this school. _I wonder where he is now._ Sakuno thought while she reorganized her stuffs when Tomoka called to her excitedly. Sakuno turned around just in time for Tomoka reached her desk.

"Nee Sakuno, when I was looking outside to the hall, I saw his seriously cute guy. He looks the same age as us! Let's go check him out!" Tomoka explained while her arms were flapping around her.

"No thanks. I am not interest in him," Sakuno finished packing her stuff just then she felt somebody staring at her. She turned around to find nobody looking.

"What's wrong Sakuno?"

Tomoka asked her when she noticed that her friend was not following her. Sakuno asked without turning her head to see Tomoka,

"Tomo-chan, stay where you are. Do not move, even a single muscle." Tomoka nodded surprised as she obeyed her. They were the only one in the class now. The air was stiffening where Sakuno was standing. Tomoka could not take it anymore.

"Nee Sakuno, what-?!"

Tomoka was suddenly pushed down by Sakuno who flew toward her. She heard a couple of gunshots whizzing just inches above Sakuno's head. Sakuno flipped off her and clashed her dagger into a white gun with gold decoration.

"Sakuno!"

Tomoka shouted. The guy wielding the gun smiled and pushed Sakuno to the farthest end of the classroom. Sakuno hit her head there and winced in pain. Sakuno snapped her head up when she heard footsteps in front of her. The unknown guy pointed his gun at Sakuno. Tomoka stared at this in horror at what was happening in front of her. She knew that her friend was fighting for a long time but this was the first time that Sakuno was losing. She covered her eyes and was about to scream when she heard the guy said this,

"Yo you've gotten stronger after the two years in which I have not seen you Sakuno." He grasped Sakuno by her arm and hoisted her up. Sakuno smiled and answered,

"No, Tama-chi, you are still stronger," Tomoka looked at the both of them with a confused expression. Why was Sakuno complimenting him and why was this guy addressing Sakuno so familiarly? Taking a closer look at him, Tomoka found him hot. The guy glanced at her direction and asked Sakuno,

"Sakuno… you have not told your friend who I am yet?"

"There is no need to explain a person who leaves Japan when I met her," Sakuno explained, nodding her head at her cleverness. He hit her head hard and smiles at Tomoka,

"It's my first time meeting you. I'm Katarou Tamaki. Thank you for looking after this person of a brat. I'm 20 years old." He ruffled Sakuno's head. Sakuno slapped his hand away and asked Tamaki,

"Tama-chi, what is with that slap mark on your face?" There was a bright red handprint on Tamaki's left cheek. Tamaki laugh nervously and scratched his marked cheek.

"Well… I was half asleep when I was on the plane. I asked the lady whether we are in Japan but she slapped me instead. I wonder why?" _You probably asked a stupid question that the lady had to hit you (1). _Sakuno and Tomoka thought while Tamaki wondered what happen.

"Oh well, as long as you are not in a critical shape, its ok," Sakuno said when Tamaki started petting Sakuno and Tomoka on the head. Tomoka, not use to being treated like this, whispered to Sakuno,

"Is he always like this?"

"Yup," Sakuno smiled. Tamaki grinned when he saw the both of them smiling.

Later on, Sakuno and Tomoka were walking to the tennis courts. Tamaki went off, saying something like finding for nakama. Tomoka had not met somebody like him so she was smiling creepily but she remembered something.

"Ne Sakuno, why did you take up tennis?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno blushed before she answered,

"It is nothing. Let us hurry. I want to hand up my application slip to the tennis club," Sakuno took out a piece of white paper and showed it to Tomoka. Just then, a strange lady went up to them.

"Ne… is that a tennis application? Do you know where the tennis courts are? I'm saved! Can you take me there?" She begged as she held her hands in front of her. Sakuno and Tomoka looked at each other. The lady noticed this and realized that she had not introduced her.

"Ah sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shiba Saori. The school is too huge that I got lost. I am supposed to find the all-important tennis court so could you please lead me-"

"Oi Shiba!" Shiba flinched at the sound of it. Inoue came around the corner and spoke,

"What are you doing there? Have you done your report?" Shiba turned around and after recognizing him, clasped her hand together and answered,

"Umm… I am about to do it now…"

"What?!" Sakuno deduced by the pitch and the look on the man called Inoue that Shiba was probably very lost. She giggled and went up to Shiba.

"Shiba-san, we will lead you to the tennis court. We are heading there right now so please follow us," Sakuno and Tomoka led the way to the tennis courts.

Just as they round the bend toward to the courts, Sakuno spotted somebody familiar. He was glaring at a senpai that was a shoulders and head taller than him. There were three people who she did not know standing beside him. A beaten up can was rolling near the gate. Sakuno, knowing the senpai, stopped to scrutinize the boy. She recognized him and whispered his name in wonder, "Ryoma-kun…"

Tomoka had sharp hearing and heard a name from Sakuno. She looked between Ryoma and Sakuno, asking,

"Nani you know him? Let's go," Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's arm and plough forward. When they were close enough to recognize him, Sakuno smiled and called out to Ryoma,

"So it is really Ryoma-kun," Ryoma, upon hearing his name being said, turned to find a couple of girls looking at him. Tomoka realized that he was the one that she saw and wanted to check him out. On a closer look, he really was very cute. Tomoka turned to Sakuno with sparkling eyes and asked,

"Ne Sakuno. Who is he? Introduce him to me!"

"Huh? Ok. This is Echizen Ryoma," Sakuno explained when Inoue and Shiba walked up to them. Inoue thought for a moment where could he hear the name before.

"Oh… So this is Echizen Ryoma. Much smaller than I thought." The senpai tapped his racket on his shoulder. Ryoma turned and asked him,

"Who are you?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi. I'm in the eight grade's class," Momshiro introduced and pointed a thumb at himself.

"I've heard from the Oba-san that you can hit a Twist Serve," One of the freshmen, Horio, gasped when he heard that,

"Seriously?!"

He exclaimed. The other two, Kachiro and Katsuo, looked at him curiously. This was their first time playing tennis so they did not know any tennis terms.

"What is this Twist Serve?"

Ryoma looked cocky at Momoshiro and replied him,

"So what?"

"I will crush you. Must do it before you bud," Momoshiro answered. A war's gong had just rung.

"Oi Echizen! You can't be seriously played with an eight-grader?" Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro asked Ryoma as he got ready to play. Sakuno and the others were standing outside the court as they were speculators. Sakuno knew what was going on so she left to ponder why Tamaki was doing in her school.

Meanwhile, Sumire was standing beside the window above the tennis. She was looking at the match going on when a voice spoke behind her.

"Long time no see, Ryuzaki Sumire. Do you still recognize me?" Sumire chuckled without turning.

"I still remember you. Katarou-kun, isn't it?" Tamaki walked to Sumire and stood beside her. He looked out and saw the match going on. He grinned and answered,

"You can call me Tamaki without horrific. Anyway, did anything weird happen around here recently?"

"I can't say nothing had happen. Twenty men were found injured in an alley near Shibuya and a high-school girl was sent to hospital due to a deep cut to her throat. It seems Sakuno done all this." Sumire reported.

"Other than that news, any else happen?" Tamaki brushed aside what Sakuno did. It ticked Sumire off. She turned to Tamaki with an accusing look and shouted,

"Why aren't you bother at all?! It was my granddaughter, my own granddaughter, was killing people and yet you act like that is normal?! What's wrong with you people?! I am so-"

"Calm down. None of them die. It should be no problem at all, expect for hospital… bills… debt…." Tamaki slowed down and thought for a moment. He stared at Sumire with eyes open and screamed, which scared Sumire out of her skin,

"OUR DEBTS ARE INCREASING!"

"Is that all you care about?" Sumire shouted at Tamaki and hit him hard. Tamaki kneeled and winced in pain. Sumire looked at him and sighed,

"Well, it's not like she was bringing or putting herself danger to herself. I…I just… do not want to lose her again," Sumire turned away and brought herself back to control. Tamaki said nothing and put his hands in his pockets. He stared out of the window.

"You know, it's up to Sakuno to choose what she wants. If she wants to fight, I can't do anything but watch…because Sakuno is my cute 'little sister'," Tamaki said off-handily with a smile as the match below them end. He watched as the boy in the cap was changing as the three freshmen surrounded him and Tomoka dragging Sakuno to talk to the boy. It seems that Sakuno knew the boy and greeted him. However, he asked who she was and she was stunned. Tamaki turned away from the scene and looked at Sumire,

"The match had end. Do you want to talk to the Takeshi? I've to go somewhere," he walked away. Sumire watched him as he closed the sliding door and sat on her chair. She had only known Tamaki when he brought Sakuno back 2 years ago. He was silent and brilliant at the same time.

_He could probably be on the same level as Tezuka if he plays tennis. That's it if he can play tennis._ Sumire thought as she poured herself a cup of good tea.

Ryoma had just left the tennis courts as Shiba and Inoue looked at him. Shiba asked Inoue

"Inoue-senpai, just who is he?"

"Um… He is probably…the 'Samurai Junior'," Inoue answered. He thought the boy, Ryoma, had the same eyes as someone he admired.

As Ryoma walked home, a thought struck him.

"Ah!" He remembered the braid-haired girl. She was the one who so-called healed his wound.

He nodded his head, thinking how smart he was and was just about to continue walking when an explosion happened behind him, blasting him off for a few meters. He winced when he felt himself skidding against the pavement. He was sure that he would receive a few bruises and scratches after this. Ryoma looked up to see what was going on. Smoke and dust was scattering the area around him. He watched as a shadowy figure appeared before him. He was holding a gun and it was pointing straight at him. _Wait a minute, why was the gun aiming right at me. _Ryoma thought as the guy walked closer and closer to him, the gun trained on the middle of his forehead. The guy stared into Ryoma's eyes and chuckled. He then started laughing out loud and clenched his stomach as he started banging his hand against a wall. Ryoma, slightly irritated on why a total stranger was laughing at him, asked curtly,

"Who are you?"

"Ah, sorry sorry, it's just that your-your eyes, when they are staring into Ambrose's barrel, they were-were like scrutinizing it instead of show-showing fear like normal people would," The guy managed to said between laughter. He controlled himself and introduced,

"I'm Katarou Tamaki. Age 20. Nice to meet you, Echizen Ryoma," he stretched a hand toward Ryoma, who immediately slapped it away and got up by himself. He wiped the dirt off his pants while Tamaki looked at him. He slotted his gun back to his holster and asked Ryoma,

"Ryoma, are you a Sun(2)?" Ryoma snapped his head to Tamaki.

"What's that? A joke? A prank? Go away! Who's Ambrose anyway?" Ryoma shouted at Tamaki, who stepped back. He knew that his boy was calm and cool but at times like this, he would get angry. He regained himself when he realized the last question,

"Ah Ambrose is the name of my gun. It sound like 'Amber rose' so it suit me," Tamaki said with his face on the pavement. Ryoma was wondering what this fool was doing when he noticed Sakuno standing on top of him. It seems like she kicked him in the face early when he was muttering about Ambrose. When she got here he had no idea.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm ok. What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked while looking at Tamaki kissing the ground with smoke coming out the back of his head.

Sakuno heaved a sigh and grabbed Tamaki by the collar. She hoisted him up and set him up on his feet. Ryoma was amazed by the show of strength. He thought that she was weak due to her small size when he realized that she was about the same height as him.

"Nee Sakuno, next time, please don't do a running –kick. It packs a lot of power," Tamaki rubbed the back of his head and winced.

"Then next time, do not harass people whom I meet," Sakuno encountered. They glared at each other for a moment and started laughing. Ryoma stared at them and asked,

"Are you guys close?"

"Of course not," Sakuno and Tamaki said curtly while smiling so dazzling that Ryoma sweat-dropped.

"I have made contact with some weird people," Ryoma muttered before turning to leave. Sakuno and Tamaki watched him walked further and further away. Sakuno was the first one to break the silence between them,

"Tama-chi, why are you stalking Ryoma so badly? You were never that harsh for the others."

"Oh that," Tamaki said softly while looking off at a distance,

"It is just a greeting from the captain of Freedom."

_The wheels were moving…faster…faster…please don't take anybody from me._

AN: Hi guys! I am back~~ I was in China for a while and couldn't use the network there:( That's why I updated as soon as I can! :D Ya, so the next chapter of Sakfla~

(1): Remember the time when he was in the airplane? He asked the air stewardess if they are in China now. Apparently, he was sleep-talking-.-ll

(2): Well~ Read more to find out~~

So that concludes the end of chappie 2! Yay! I'll try to update more frequently! But review? Please? Puppy eyes activated Whether is the story good or not, just review!XD Well, until then~~

Jellyfish signing out~~


End file.
